


The Fresh Prince of Musain

by JustaTadStrange



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Song Parody, Stupidity, based on an old Juanjoltaire tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaTadStrange/pseuds/JustaTadStrange
Summary: Now, this is a story all about howMy life got flipped-turned upside downAnd I'd like to take a minuteJust sit right thereI'll tell you how I became the prince of a bar called “Musain.”Inspired by Juanjoltaire's old tumblr post xD





	

Now, this is a story all about how

My life got flipped-turned upside down

And I'd like to take a minute

Just sit right there

I'll tell you how I became the prince of a bar called “Musain.”

In Place de la Bastille, born and raised

In a cafe was where I spent most of my days

Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool

And plannin’ a rebellion outside of my school

When a couple of guards who were up to no good

Started oppressin’ people in my neighborhood

I got in one little fight and Grantaire got scared,

He said _This rebellion's gonna fail!_ _I love you, but you’re insane!_

 

I begged and pleaded with him day after day

But he drank his weight and refused to stay away

He blew me a kiss and then he handed me my musket.

I put my red jacket on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

 

First day, yo this is bad

Drinking ale and piss out of a broken glass.

Is this what the poor of France be living like?

Mannnnn, this shit is why we fight!

 

They think we're prissy, bourgeois, all that

That National guard think they can just kill this cool cat?

I don't think so

I'll see when they aim

I hope they're prepared for the prince of Musain!

 

Well, the before the fight started and when I came out

There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out

I ain't trying to get arrested yet

I just got here

I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared

 

I whistled for a hand and when they came near

Gavroche told him off  before Marius sulked into a mirror

If anything I could say that this boy was a pain

But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to Musain'

 

I ran up to the bar at about 7 or 8

And I yelled to the soldiers 'Yo home smell ya later'

Grantaire came, took my hand.

We didn’t die in vain

So I could sit on my throne as the Prince of Musain!


End file.
